


The Necessary Awkward Family Moment

by Annie6211



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Annie6211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen and Peter have their 'first time' and finish just in time for Peter's parents to come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Necessary Awkward Family Moment

Gwen curled tighter around Peter, smiling happily. For a first time, it was amazing. For  _any_ time, it was amazing. Peter tightened his grip around her waist, also smiling brightly. Gwen blinked tiredly up at him, pressing a kiss to the bottom of his chin.

"I love you." Gwen murmured.

"I love you too." Peter replied, kissing her nose and then her lips. They kissed slowly, relaxed.

"My apologies sir, but I think you would wish to know that your Fathers have finished their mission early and will be home in approximately three minutes."

All relaxation and calmness instantly vanished in a puff of smoke. Panic replaced it. Scrambling to their feet, Peter tossed Gwen her shirt and she threw him his pants. They scrambled. Peter growled in frustration, attempting and failing to tug his shirt on. After a few precious seconds of struggling, he managed it, and continued to pull his pants on.

"Wait here!" he hissed to Gwen, who nodded, grabbing her shirt and starting to put it on. He slid out of the room into the living room, just in time for Steve and Tony to get home.

"Dad! Pops! Guess the mission went well then?" he attempted to casually lean against the door threshold, but missed and flailed for a few moments before righting himself. He felt his face heat up when his Pops looked on in confusion, while his Dad raised an eyebrow. His Pops opened his mouth, but his Dad cut him off.

"Uh huh. So, Peter, what have you been up to all night?" Tony questioned easily. Peter shrugged.

"Nothing much…studying, fixing the web shooters, the like." He nodded. Tony nodded back.

"Uh huh. Anyone come to visit?" he asked, casually plopping down onto the couch. Peter swallowed hard, tensing slightly.

"No…?" he offered. Tony nodded. Steve looked to Tony, annoyed.

"Tony, just…" he sighed, "Peter, why are you wearing a pink and yellow sweater that is two sizes too small for you?" Steve asked. Peter's eyes widened, and he looked down. Crap. Gwen's sweater.

"Hi Mr. and Mr. Stark-Rogers." Gwen murmured, coming out of the shadows behind them. She knew Peter well enough to know that he would not be able to make a convincing lie. She grabbed his arm, biting her lip.

"Hello Gwen." Steve's brow was furrowed, obviously not understanding why she was there, but Tony sure enough understood if the smirk was any indication. "What are you doing here?"

"We were studying!" Peter blurted. Gwen gave him a dry look, while Tony snorted. Steve's face cleared though.

"Oh! That's good. You two should keep studying, especially if you have a test tomorrow." Steve nodded. Peter grinned slowly, while Gwen gave Steve an incredulous look.

"Yup! We'll just go…study!" Peter dragged Gwen away from his Fathers before they could do any more damage and Tony burst into full laughter. Steve turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" he questioned. Tony shook his head.

"Nothing Steve, nothing. I just can't believe that you don't realize that 'studying' is the 'fonduing' of our time."

Tony watched with glee as Steve's face turned an interesting shade of red.


End file.
